N and Bender: Kanto Adventure!
by AwesomelyEpical
Summary: N must journey into Kanto to find Zekrom and save Unova! In this strange region he will face many challenges, including having to put up with a foul-mouthed, binge drinking robot named Bender! Also featuring a little action, romance, mystery, drama, and mild horror! T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_**A/N: This is my first story, so be nice!**_

N's Castle, Unova (Music: watch?v=BoLUVAAKWqQ)

"_What could have caused these two castles of old to rise again? Could it have been Zekrom's disappearance? One thing is certain, though: Unova is doomed."_

N shut off the TV, kind of upset at his old friend's recent disappearance. Not to mention the fact that the entire region was practically screwed because of it. Where could the Legendary Dragon of Ideals have gone? Wait a minute… Didn't that Nate guy capture him? "I better go to Aspertia City. Something must have happened!" the ex-king of Team Plasma exclaimed. **"What's wrong, N?"** Zoroark, who was sitting near him, asked. Sighing, N replied: "You remember Zekrom, right? Well, he's disappeared, and I think Nate might be in trouble." The teen explained. "And the Relic Castle and Abyssal Ruins have risen agin. And I'm certain the two events are linked. It may be possible that Zekrom's disappearance may have thrown Unova out of balance. Now, I'm going to Aspertia. You stay here and guard the castle. Swanna, use Fly!" and with that, the Swanna he met a week ago when searching for Hilda flew up high, taking N with her to Aspertia City.

Viridian Forest, Kanto (Music: watch?v=0b5tJ-5QM8U)

"Aw crap, I'm lost! Now what the hell am I supposed to do? This Magnemite thing won't help me, and there's no-one for miles! This forest can bite my shiny metal ASS!" an angry, silver bending robot exclaimed. **"Bender, shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" **his Pokémon yelled. "Magnemite, don't make me return you!" Bender threatened. That shut him up. "Now how do we get outta this forest! Eh, screw it." He said, sitting down on a rock and lighting a cigar. "Someone will find us eventually. Maybe." Magnemite facepalmed (or facemagneted, or something… Eh, I dunno) **"Oh Arceus, you're even lazier then I thought!"** the Electric/Steel type muttered. "Shaddap." His robotic trainer said, returning the shiny metal annoyance to his Quick Ball.

_**A/N: So, there ya go! I'll update ASAP. Next chapter, N visits Aspertia City, and Bender gets attacked!**_

_**Oh yeah, and HunterJ123 helped me decide to write this story. Go and check this author out!**_


	2. Episode 1: Searcher's Discovery! Team Ro

**Episode 1: Searcher's Discovery! Team Rocket Returns!**

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Episode 1 Summary: N travels to Aspertia to find out what happened to Zekrom. Meanwhile, Bender has a run-in with the Kanto Mafia!**

_Aspertia City, South-West Unova_

_Evening_

_Music: _ watch?v=1HsoH-WNTtw

"Thank you Swanna. Take a rest now." N said, returning the Flying Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"So this is Aspertia City. It's nice, I guess…" the green-haired Trainer sighed to himself.

"Wait, is that Hilbert and Rosa over there?"

"Wah! Oh, hey N. What brought you here?" Hilbert, asked, surprised.

"I thought you'd be searching for Hilda." Rosa stated.

"Actually, I'm trying to find Nate, the kid who caught Zekrom. You know him?" N verified.

"Nate? He's been missing for a month!" Rosa exclaimed.

"No-one knows where he is! We gave up looking for him and just told the International Police about it. And Looker just said he's asked his brother, "Searcher", to look for him. And nothing's been heard from him for a fortnight."

N's face fell. He was never going to find Zekrom…

"Hang on, I'm getting a call." Hilbert told N.

"It's Searcher!" N suddenly got hopeful. Maybe Zekrom would be found after all!

"OK, thanks. Bye." Hilbert finished his X-Transceiver call.

"He said there have been a lot of thunderstorms in Kanto recently, and the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Blaine, said that he saw a huge, black figure in the Seafoam Islands that seemed to look like Zekrom. And Nate caught Zekrom, so he might be there." He explained.

"Alright, I'm going there!" N said

"I have to find Zekrom! Beheeyem, come out! Use Telepo-" he was cut off by Hilbert yelling.

"What?! You're going to find them? But you're just going because of a theory! Besides, I'm pretty sure Blaine is senile…OW!" he had just got kicked in the shin by Rosa, who said

"If N wants to find Zekrom, let him! Oh, and leave the Unova Pokémon here. You don't want to be surrounded by Kantoians asking where you got your Pokémon. Just go to Pallet Town to get one for free. Good luck!" And with that, N gave her all his Pokémon except Beheeyem, and Teleported to Kanto.

_Pallet Town, West Kanto_

_Evening_

_Music: _ watch?v=eU9zlkfLptk

VSSSSSH! N and his Beheeyem appeared in front of the Oak Pokémon Lab in Pallet Town of Kanto.

"**WELL, THIS IS THE PLACE. GOODBYE! I HAVE TO HELP AN OLD FRIEND. WIBBLY-WOBBLY-TIMEY-WIMEY****!" **Beheeyem said, Teleporting away.

"Guess I'm on my own now. Well, best go in to Professor Oak's Lab…" N said to himself, opening the door.

"Hello? Is this Oak Pokémon research? I'm here for a Pokémon…"

"I've told you before, Leaf! I am not getting rid of Porygon! It may hate you, but I need it!" Professor Oak exclaimed, walking into the main PokéLab.

"Oh, hello. Who are you and what do you need?" he said after seeing N.

"My name is N. I'm here for a Pokémon. A friend of mine said you give them away." Oak smiled at that.

"Oh my, yes! I do give people Pokémon! You must want to become a licensed Pokémon Trainer!" he walked over to a table

"These are the Starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. You can choose one of them." N looked at the Pokémon. People were still hurting Pokémon with battles, but all of these Pokémon looked willing to fight. So this is what Nate was talking about during his fight with Ghetsis…Suddenly, N noticed a small, yellow, human-like Pokémon hiding under the table.

"Umm, Professor? Who's that Pokémon?" he asked, intrigued.

"That? Oh that's Abra. He seems to be a peaceful Pokémon who tries to stay away from people. He is a Psychic Type." N smiled. That Abra seemed a lot like him.

"OK, I've made my decision. I would like to train that Abra." Upon hearing his name, Abra poked his head out from under the table, confused as to why N wanted to have him on his team.

"What? You want Abra? Are you sure you want a Pokémon that doesn't like humans?" Oak asked, confused.

"Professor, I know this is hard to believe, but I possess the ability to hear what Pokémon are saying. I was raised by them in the Tenkawa forest." N told him. Upon hearing that, Abra crawled out from under the table.

"Really? Wow. I guess I _could_ give you Abra, then. Here's his Pokéball, your Pokédex, and your Trainer Card." Oak said, giving N a Heal Ball, a green Holo-Pokédex, and a dark blue card.

"I can see that Abra seems to like you! You are one unique person! Now, just fill out the Trainer Card, and be on your way. The first Gym a Trainer can battle in is in Pewter City. I wish you luck on your journey".

_Viridian Forest, West Kanto_

_Evening_

Deep in the forest, Bender was sleeping on a rock, bleeping like a modem.

"**Bender, WAKE UP!"** Magnemite yelled irritably.

"Wuh? Kill all humans! Oh, it's _you_. Bite my shiny metal ass…" Bender said.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and two people stepped out of behind some trees.

(Music: watch?v=TBisob7fS7I)

"Hello, robot." One of them said. "We're Team Rocket! Hand over your Magnemite!"

"Team Rocket? The Kanto Mafia? I thought you disbanded in 3010?" Bender exclaimed.

"We're not the Mafia! We're a crime organisation led by an American-Italian!" the Rocket grunt shouted angrily. There was an awkward silence…

"Ugh. Just give us your Pokémon!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine! We'll take it by force! Go Houndour!"

"HOOOOU!" the black dog Pokémon cried.

"Use Fire Fang!" the Grunt called out.

"**GAAAAAH!"** Magnemite cried out as the fire engulfed him and he fell to the ground.

"Well, we're boned." Bender stated. "HEEEEELP!"

_Meanwhile, in the same forest…_

_(PAUSE MUSIC)_

"Abra! Why did you teleport us HERE?" N yelled angrily. He said to Teleport to Viridian City, not some stupid forest!

"**Umm, you said to Teleport us to Viridian, and this IS Viridian Forest… Besides, it's closer to Pewter City, where we can get our first Gym Badge!" **the Psi Pokémon verified.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Hey, do you hear that?" N said.

"_HEEEEELP!"_ a voice cried.

"**Guess we ought to help, then." **Abra told his Trainer.

"Let's go!" N exclaimed.

_Now, back to where Bender is being assaulted by the Mafia-err, I mean Team Rocket…_

_(PLAY MUSIC)_

"Okay, knock out the robot and grab his Pokémon!" a grunt yelled.

"Roger. Houndour, use Bite!" the other grunt called out.

"NOT SO FAST! ABRA, SIGNAL BEAM!" a voice cried out. Abra unleashed a blast of rainbow energy, hitting the Rockets and their Houndour, and sending them off into the skies.

"We're blasting off for the first time everrrrr!" the grunts yelled as they flew off into the distance.

"Well, that was easy. Sir, are you okay?" N asked, turning to Bender.

"Yes. My name is Bender Bending Rodriguez. You saved me and Magnemite here!" the robot said.

"I guess we did. My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but everyone calls me N." N said.

"I can see why." Bender stated. "This calls for a beer!" he took out a can of beer and downed it in 3 seconds flat. Then threw the can at a passing Weedle.

"You sure like alcohol. Well, let me heal your Pokémon. POWERS OF THE TENKAWA FOREST, COME TO ME! HELP THIS INNOCENT POKÉMON!" N said, as pink aura began to surround Magnemite and heal his wounds.

"Neat! You must be from the forest!" Bender cried, surprised.

"Yes, I am from the Tenkawa forest. I was raised by Darmanitan and Zoroark there. As a result, I can understand Pokémon speech." N told him.

"That's cool! I, being a robot, can also understand Pokémon, but only Electric and/or Steel Pokémon." Bender said.

"Hm. So where are you headed? I'm going to Pewter City." N inquired.

"Hey, I'm going to Pewter too. Why don't I come with you? We could team up to escape this forest!"

"I dunno. Abra could use Teleport…"

"**No, I can only do that once a day. And it's dangerous at night here, so we gotta walk!" **Abra cried out.

"Well, Bender, I guess you could come with us. It'll be dangerous though, as I am looking for Zekrom. You'll need to be made of STEEL, or something to survive." N told the bending unit.

"I'm 40% steel." Bender replied, hitting his chest.

"Well, okay. Come along, then. But first, return your Magnemite. He needs to rest."

"Bite my shiny metal-Oh, wait. You're right. Return, Magnemite." Bender said, recalling his only Pokémon.

"Let's go!" N said, as he and Bender set off into the unknown…

_Abyssal Ruins_

_Unova_

_Night_

_Music: _ watch?v=hLQF7uBZ0zE

A shadowy figure riding a Lapras approached to now floating Abyssal Ruins.

"Here it is, Lapras. The Castle of the Black King. These gems should do the trick." The figure said, holding up two blue gems, which emitted a turquoise light. "Heh. Zekrom has gone, but Kyogre is still here! And our plan is coming along perfectly…"

Suddenly, the ruins cracked open, revealing a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"KYOOOOOOO!"

_Relic Castle_

_Unova_

_Night_

A mysterious figure appeared in front of the ruins, along with a Gastly.

"Keh-he! Reshiram has been captured. Now these gems from Hoenn shall awaken the Legendary Groudon…" they said, holding up two red gems, emitting an orange light, causing a crack to appear in the castle. "We will finally take over the country, Gastly! We will be the rulers of Japan! Keh-he-he…"

A pair of red eyes glowed from inside the castle.

"GROOOOOOOOU!"

**A/N: There we go! Episode 1! How was it? Reshiram has been captured, and Kyogre and Groudon have awoken. And guess what? Hilbert is involved. You'll find out more next time! Here's a preview, and be sure to review!:**

**N: Alright, you! What the hell have you done to this Eevee?**

**Bender: What the heck? A diamond Geodude?**

**?:Master, Hilbert has been successfully imprisoned! Our plan is almost ready…**


	3. Abusive Trainers and a Crystal Geodude!

Episode 2: Abusive Trainers and Crystal Geodude!

Our heroes encounter an abused Eevee, and then challenge Pewter Gym!

A/N: Okay, so for you people who listen to music whilst reading, I decided to

include the web addresses for music that fits the current situation in the story.

Tell me in the reviews if I should do something else instead. Enjoy!

Viridian Forest

Night

watch?v=DiCGgN4gJ8s

N and Bender were still walking through Viridian Forest, when a wild Pikachu

randomly appeared.

"FIGHT ME!"it said to them.

"Umm, I dunno…Do you actually wanna?" N asked it.

"Hells yeah!"it exclaimed."Now scan me with your Pokédex thingy!"

"Oh, alright."N sighed, taking out his Pokédex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon."It said in a synthesized male voice."When several of

these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It keeps

its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.

This specimen is Male, Level 2, of a Hardy nature, and knows the moves Growl, Tackle,

Thundershock and Charm. Its Ability is Static."

"Okay then,Abra use Signal Beam!" N told his Pokémon.

"BLAH!"he yelled, firing a rainbow blast of energy from his palm. It struck Pikachu

in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree, knocked out.

"That was quick." Bender remarked.

"Shut up!" N said, rushing over to Pikachu. "Are you okay? Let me heal your wounds

…"

"Huh?"Pikachu looked at N suspiciously."I didn't know humans could do that!"

"I was raised in a forest." N told him. "I gained my powers there, I think."

"Oh. Well, seeya later!"Pikachu grinned and ran off into the bushes.

"Y'know, seeing you do that gave me an idea." Bender said to N.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we battle wild Pokémon, then heal them when we win?" the robot

suggested.

"Mother of Arceus, that's actually a good idea!" N said excitedly. "Let's do that!"

"Bender is great! Oh, Bender is GREAT!" Bender sang.

"Oh Lord…" N sighed.

After battling a bit, our heroes came across a clearing, and decided to take a rest.

"Hey Bender. Where did you get your Pokémon?" N asked.

"Weeell, I kinda found him outside Silph Co. in Saffron City. He was unprogrammed.

So I programmed him. Now he's mine! Hoohahahaha!" the bending unit laughed.

"Ooookay..." N said.

"Hey! Listen! I found an Eevee!"Abra called"But he's injured!"

"WHAT?" N cried. He hated seeing Pokémon injured.

"H-help-p..."the Eevee gasped.

N looked at the Pokémon, shocked. He had gunshot wounds! Who would do such a

thing?

"I cannot heal you. You need medical help, Eevee!" N told him.

" , c-catch me in a P-pokeball. To transport me safely..." he

hoarsely replied.

"Huh. I guess that is the only way. All right." N said, taking a Pokéball off his belt and

catching Eevee with it.

"Congratulations. You got an Eevee, chump!" Bender congratulated him.

"We need to get him to Pewter City! Let's hurry! My powers cannot help him."

"Oh crap! We better hurry!"

"Ya think?"

Just then, Abra piped up:"Well get a bloody move on then! I hope it isn't too far."

And with that, they set off.

The group were headed towards the forest exit, when a wild Electabuzz with a black

bow on her ear leapt out in front of them.

"None! Shall! Pass!"she exclaimed.

"Noteven me, Bender?" Bender asked "Or him, N?"

"None!"

"Aw, bite my shiny metal ass. I challenge you to a battle. Magnemite, go!" the Magnet

Pokémon came forward and unleased a jolt of electricity at the wild Pokémon. But

she just shrugged it off.

"Hah! I, Elektra of Viridian Forest, protégé of Ono the Fraxure, and master of

ThunderPunch, accept your challenge!"she exclaimed, throwing forth her fist,

which struck Magnemite, leaving a crack in his magnet and knocking him out in one

hit.

"What?" Bender said"How is this possible?"

"Heh!Do you know Rock Smash? Fighting moves are great against Steel

Pokémon!"Elektra explained"Now, who else wants a fight?"

"Abra, attack with Signal Beam!" N cried out, and his Pokémon nodded, firing

multicoloured rays at Elektra. They hit her arm, making her recoil in pain.

"Oh, it is on likeDiddy Kong!"she said, charging up electricity on her fist.

"Begin!"

IN THE BUSHES…

"So, N tookAbra." a girl hiding in the bushes whispered to her Ditto. "Interesting,

don't you think, Eccentric?"

"Dit-to!" he replied.

"Shh! You'll get us caught!" his Trainer scolded him.

NOW, BATTLE TIME! ( watch?v=NLZwxD8kwc8)

"Okay, let's see what we're up against." N said, getting out hisPokédex.

"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. Normally found near power plants, they can

wander away and cause blackouts in cities. If a major power outage occurs, it is

certain that this Pokémon has eaten electricity at a power plant. This one is Female,

Level 10, and knows ThunderPuch, Dual Chop, Quick Attack, and Rock Smash. Its

Ability is Static."

"Alright then, Abra, begin with Skill Swap." N told his Pokémon.

"Okay. GO!"Abra cried, using Psychic power to swap Abilities with Elektra.

"Why'd you do that, meatbag?" Bender asked.

"Just watch." N said, as Elektra used Rock Smash on Abra. But then she froze

immediately after, surrounded by sparks of electricity. She was Paralyzed!

"Static." N grinned.

"Oh!You used Skill Swap to make Abra's Ability Static! I'm surprised a human could

think up such a strategy!" Bender laughed.

"I'm different. Abra, Signal Beam." N said.

The Psi Pokémon complied, shooting rainbows at the Electabuzz.

"Now, go Premier Ball!"

A white Pokéball hit Elektra, and then shook. And shook again. Then it shook a third

time and locked. She was caught.

( watch?v=x5nrqX_edgY)

"Hrmph. Humans catch Pokémon and make them do their bidding, but do the

Pokemon want that? I wonder..." N trailed off.

"Hey, meatbag. Can I have Elektra? I'll give you this Egg!" Bender pleaded.

"Wah? Oh, sorry, I kinda spaced out." N apologised. "Meh, Since you can uderstand

Electric types, I think Elektrawouldbe a good Pokemon for you. So you can have

her."

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun on a bun!" Bender said happily. "Here, take the Egg. Now

gimme that Pokémon!" He handed N an blue and black Egg. N then gave him Elektra's

Pokéball.

"Where did you find that Egg, anyway?" N asked.

"Oh, I was arrested in Sinnoh forBurgalarsonasonry." Bender said. "When I was

escaping, I found the Egg and decided to take it."

N just gave Bender a funny look before asking: "What exactly IS Burgalarsonarsonry?"

"Burgalry with a hint of arson." Bender said. "Basically I raided a PokéMart and

burned down the Police Station. But don't worry, now I only commit crimes when I've

smoked a certain plant, thanks to my new update. The stuff makes me EVIL!"

'Note to self' N thought. 'Never let Bender nearany drugs.'

"Heyyoooou guys!" Abra called. "I found the exit! Pewter City, here we come!"

"Hot-diggity DAFFODIL!" Bender exclaimed as the group walked towards the Viridian

Forest-Pewter City gate. But they were unaware of a girl following them...

Pewter City

Night

watch?v=MPaBX2aq6rM

'Welcome to Pewter City, home ofthe Pewter Gym, Museum, and Mine.' the sign that

greeted the group read.

"Alright. Let's get Eevee to a Pokémon Center." N said.

"There's one straight ahead, I think." Bender replied. They ran straight ahead and

found the center. The robot and human went through the double doors, followed by

Magnemite, Elektra and Abra. Abra seemed to be lovestruck, as he was staring

lovingly at Elektra, who soon realised, and started blushing, making Magnemite laugh

to himself.

( watch?v=6io1b_totMc)

"Welcome to thePokémon Center. How may I help y- Oh my Arceus!" the Nurse

exclaimed as she saw the grievously injured Eevee. "Bullet wounds? I haven't seen

any since the War...Blissey, wake up Doctor Oak! We need some serious medical

help!" she said, panicking.

"Dr. Oak? May Oak is here?" N asked.

"Yeah, she was just passing by and needed a place to rest. Thank Lugia she's here

tonight!" Nurse Joyreplied.

Just then, a tired May Oak came downstairs.

"Uggh...Why does this require MY help?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, if you OPEN YOUR EYES, you'll see this young man's Eevee is in critical

condition from bullet wounds!" Nurse Joysaid. May opened her eyes and gasped.

"Sweet Zombie Jesus! Blissey, get Eevee to the operating theatre! I can tell he'll need

an operation." she told the big pink Pokémon. Blissey nodded and took the injured

Pokémon from N and into the back room.

"Who are the two of you, anyway?" May asked, turning to N and Bender.

"My name is N, and this guy with the shiny metal posterior is Bender." N replied.

"Hmm, , I need to take care of Eevee. He should be fine, I hope…" May

walked off into the back room.

"Well, we'll just sit out here then." Bender said after realizing that they probably

weren't gonna get accommodation for the night.

He and N sat down and fell asleep within about 10 minutes, their Pokémon by their

sides.

"N, Bender! Wake up! We need to tell you something!" Nurse Joy said to the two,

shaking them lightly. They both slowly woke up and got on their feet.

"Is Eevee okay?" N asked her.

"Yes, he's fine. But May has encountered a problem with him…"

N and Bender followed the Nurse into the back room.

"Ah, you're here." May said."Now, while Blissey was looking at Eevee, she noticed

something very strange. Ever heard of Shadow Pokémon?"

"Yes, there was a problem with them in Orre, wasn't there? But I thought they were

all purified by those kids?" N replied.

"Well,Eevee is part-shadow. It is a rare condition in which a Pokémon is as friendly

as normal, but can use Shadow Moves, and gets hurt very easily. Eevee here seems to

have brought this on himself by trying to fight the Shadow Aura." May said.

"Well it's good that he managed to fight it off...But the fact that Cipher are

responsible for such an awful disease just sickens me! Who is responsible? I wanna

beat the CRAP outta them!"N shouted.

"Woah. I didn't realise you were so passionate about these things." Bender mused.

"Don't ya know who I am? I'm the N who lived with Pokémon for 6 years, joined

Team Plasma, and saw countless Pokémon suffer! So before ya say that, think!" N

fumed, clenching his fists at Bender.

"Wah! Y-you're him! Sorry..." the robot replied nervously.

"Um, Eevee's Original Trainer is in this very Center! It says on my Trainer Identifier."

May butted in.

"WHAT?! Which room?"N cried out in rage.

"Erm...666, it says here. Wow, he must be bad...But N, I don't think you shou-" the

doctor was cut off by N thundering upstairs in search of the (possibly abusive)

Pokémon Trainer.

"He does know about the elevator, right?" May asked Bender.

"Eh, he's less likely to kill that guy if he's tired..." Bender replied, before walking

towards the aforementioned elevator.

END MUSIC

N flew up the stairs, steaming with rage. How could anyone do this to a Pokémon?

Finally, he arrived at Floor Six.

"Alright, now WHERE is 666?" he wondered. Then he saw it: The number 666, written

in red. He slammed into the door,screaming

"Alright, you!What have you done to this Eevee?", and knocked it down. Sprawled on

the floor, he saw a figure walking towards him, cocking a shotgun. In an accent N did

not recognise, they said menacingly:

"Care t' explain why ya jest broke inta my room in th' middle of ta night?"

N gulped. This was bad.

"Hm. I'm detecting a slight lead-y smell coming from 666...Something tells me we

should hurry..."Bender told May as they neared the room in which the man was

threatening N.

"Well, it's just round the corner," May said. "So we'll be able to help N in time."

"Let's go!"

"Ah said: What are ya doin' in my room, asshole?"

N, replied bravely:

"I'm here about your Eevee that you clearly abused, so put your damned weapon

away!"

The man flashed an evil grin.

"Not freakin' likely!"

He shot N in the arm, causing him to cry out in agony.

"You bastard!" N yelled.

"I bet you did this to Eevee, didn't you?"

"Yup. It didnae meet my standards, so ah shot it an' jest left it fer dead. Honestl',

ah'm surprised it's still alave."

This caused N to become angry. He swept his legs to the side, knocking the man off

his feet, giving N ample time to get up.

"NEVER hurt a Pokémon deliberately. I've seen countless Pokémon injured and even

killed by humans, and I thought it was all over when I saw Hilda Touko defeat

Ghetsis three years ago. Until, of course, I met you." he kicked the man in the groin,

then May and Bender walked in.

"Woah, what happened here, greeny?" Bender asked.

"Firstly, don't call me that," N replied "Second, this man just confessed to attempted

Poké-Murder!" he pointed to the man, who was lying unconcious on the floor. "He

shot Eevee and left him for dead. Plus he just shot me in the arm."

May and Bender were shocked at this. How could anyone outside of any of the evil

teams be so cruel?

"Guess I'll have to call Officer Jenny..." May said, walking out of the room.

"Whaddya know? You actually hurt someone!" Bender mused.

"I fought for my beliefs." N replied.

"Y'know, the Trekkers said the same thing during the Star Trek Wars..."

"Shut up."

Half an hour later, Officer Jenny had arrived, to take the man N fought to prison.

"You were lucky he didn't kill you," she told N "That man is Mitch Rosso, an infamous

criminal. He's wanted in Orre, Johto, Oblivia, and Kalos for armed robbery and

murder." The policewoman had a grim expression on her face.

"He killed my sister last December, over in Johto. My cousin managed to kick his

sorry ass to China, mind." She then smiled at N.

"I suppose I owe you a thanks. You put the most vicious killer in the East behind

bars. So...Thank you." And with that, Jenny dragged the fainted criminal to her squad

car, in which a tough-looking detective sat waiting.

"Well, what a morning!" Bender said. "Breakfast?"

N simply smiled and followed the robot into the Pokémon Centre.

After breakfast, N was surprised to learn that Eevee had made a full recovery.

"What? That's great!" he said happily.

"You can come and see him if you want," May told him "Besides, your arm needs

tending to."

"Okay!" N replied, getting up and walking to the recovery ward, closely followed by

May.

As soon as N entered the room, he was tackled to the ground by a happy Eevee.

"You saved my life!"he exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks..." N said sheepishly.

"Please, let me travel with you!"the Pokémon pleaded, giving N puppy-dog eyes.

"Weeeelll...Alright then. I suppose I've already caught you, technically..."

"Yaay! I'm gonna go on an adventure! I'm so happy!"

N laughed. The morning had been quite eventful indeed.

N and Bender, along with all their Pokémon, walked out of the Pokémon Centre, with N's arm in a cast, but

just then a shirtless brown-haired man with dark skin walked up to them.

"Hello there! My name is Brock, and I am the Pewter Gym Leader." he said.

"Probably has a useless Geodude..." Bender muttered.

"Kinda," Brock said. "Go, Geodude!"

A small Pokémon that looked like a rock with arms burst out of its Pokéball. It was a

funny colour, ...crystally...

Bender was amazed.

"What the heck? A Crystal Geodude?" he gasped.

"Yes," Brock said. "Now, the reason I came here was because Iwant you to come to

the Science Museum in an hour. I have something I want to say. Twenty people are

already coming." he concluded with a cough, and walked off to the North.

"Should we go?" N asked Bender.

"Eh, why not?"

To Be Continued In 'The History Of The Pokémon World!"

A/N: Well, this was long compared to the last two. Next chapter is a Special,

revealing my take on the Pokémon World's origin.

Oh,and what do you think of this chapter you just read?

Be sure to review, readers!

-AwesomelyEpical is out.


End file.
